Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by innocent passerby
Summary: Sol shows up at Ky's work with some important news. (Eventual Sol x Ky)
1. A Typical Day at Work

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Guilty Gear (X / XX) or any of the characters from it... though I wish I did. 

**WARNING:** My usual warnings consist of "dark," "rape," or "angst" but I don't think this one will be justified with those warnings.... this is humorous fluff, in an angry sol and ky sort of way! I promise I will write a really depressing story about them later on, but this is the fluffy sap I have for now. Oh, shounen ai (male x male love) will be around EVENTUALLY. I will try to keep the characters as in character as I possibly can. 

**SUMMARY:**Sol shows up at Ky's work with some important news. (Eventual Sol x Ky) 

****

Ky Kiske looked across the vast amount of paperwork that lay upon his mediocre-sized desktop in the Paris Police Station. He sighed loudly as he collapsed into the padded chair behind the towering stacks of papers. He had only been out of work for one day, and he had so much that he was behind in... he even wondered how he could have gotten all this work done if he had come to work the day before! 

Sure, it was unusual for the prudent officer to miss any work, but there was no escape for him yesterday... he had spent half the day on the toilet and the other half as a guinea pig of any old remedy the maids could think of. To his great displeasure, most of the things only made him feel worse. 

He was feeling much better today... that was until he had been informed that he missed an opportunity to confront that plague of a man Sol Badguy. It was just his luck to miss out on a day of work when that outlandish American would turn about looking for a challenge. 

It wasn't like he didn't have plenty of opportunities to fight Sol as it was, but it was still bothersome to miss an extra chance. Besides, it was rare that the uncouth individual would come near the police station, so Ky felt the tinge of importance in the unexpected visit... he even wondered to himself how long it would be until Sol tried to arrange another meet-up. 

Ky let out a heavy sigh as he took the first stack of papers to work on, slipping on a pair of round-framed reading glasses. It was the same old thing that he always had to work on... criminal records, bounty lists, a case file or two, and any other thing of any importance at all. It made him feel more like an editor than a police officer when he was left with the 'office work.' 

  
  
Ky was on the thirty-second consecutive officer's report when he was interrupted by an overbearing shadow over his work. Ky cleared his throat loudly to let the interrupting person know his fault and step aside... but it didn't happen. After a few moments, Ky let out an annoyed sigh and looked up to ask the visitor to step away, but he was mildly shocked to see that the "visitor" was the vulgar American himself. 

"What are you doing here?" The normal, polite tone that Ky would usually use seemed to have gone missing, instead his voice was full of impatience and perhaps a little bit of curiousity. 

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" The standing man grinned down towards Ky, his over-sized canines peeking over the edge of his bottom lip. He leaned down over Ky's desk, snatching up a few of the untouched papers and looking them over. 

"We've never been friends... hey give that back!" Ky shot to his feet reaching for the papers in Sol's hand, only realizing that being shorter than Sol kept the papers just out of his reach. He let out a little grimace, holding one hand out and ordering Sol to return the papers through silent facial expression. 

Sol just grinned more and dropped the papers back onto Ky's desk where he had found them, it always amused him to see Ky acting so predictably around him. He knew how to get to the blonde police man, and he wasn't afraid to do it... often. 

Ky restacked the papers neatly before crossing his arms, not sitting back down at his desk for a moment. "Well, are you here to return the Fuenken peacefully or to fight for it?" 

Sol shrugged his shoulders, "Neither, kid. Just bringing some information," he waited until he knew he had Ky's full attention before continuing, then leaned closer over the stacks of paper, close enough to whisper... "And I think you'll be interested in this information." 

Ky glared at Sol, moving a little away from him. "I am not interested in your tricks, Sol. If you have information, spill it, or get out of here before I decide to start a fight myself." 

"Awww, should a police officer of such high stature be threatening a civilian?" Sol smirked as he watched red tint over Ky's cheeks. "Well, I'll tell ya what ya want to here, but let's get out of here, this place isn't my kind of thing." 

Ky raised an eyebrow, still glaring in Sol's direction, "I don't need to deal with your blackmail. If you want to talk, we can talk here." 

Sol's expression darkened a little bit, and he sighed. "Fine, if you insist, kid. Don't tell me I didn't warn ya..." 

Ky frowned a little and shook his head, "Hold on... let me get my coat..." there was something about the way Sol changed like that that lead him to believe that whetever Sol was going to tell him was important. 

Sol smirked a little, waiting for Ky as he was asked. Ky was so predictable... 

****

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, that's the first chapter of my first Guilty Gear fanfic ever. I hope you like it, if you review I will post more! I already have 1.5 more chapters written and typed out, and I plan on writing more after I post this! So hurah! Let the sappiness commense.  
Oh, yeah, I know I am not as good at sap as I am at angst and stuff, so I will still love to hear both good and bad things in reviews. I love learning from my works! 


	2. The Big News

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Guilty Gear (X / XX) or any of the characters from it... though I wish I did. 

**WARNING:** My usual warnings consist of "dark," "rape," or "angst" but I don't think this one will be justified with those warnings.... this is humorous fluff, in an angry sol and ky sort of way! I promise I will write a really depressing story about them later on, but this is the fluffy sap I have for now. Oh, shounen ai (male x male love) will be around EVENTUALLY. I will try to keep the characters as in character as I possibly can. 

**SUMMARY:**Sol shows up at Ky's work with some important news. (Eventual Sol x Ky) 

****

Sol lead Ky out of the Police Station and down the road, they didn't take Ky's police car because Sol insisted that it was better to walk because of the lunch-time traffic. Ky had no idea where he was being lead until Sol stopped at a bar and grill a few blocks later. 

"Why are we stopping here?" Ky looked at the place with distaste as Sol walked towards the door inside. It was small, and looked as though it was falling apart. The paint was chipping on the edges of the doorframe and the door itself had three bullet holes all the way through to the inside where Ky felt the air conditioning leak out like it was holes in a water barrel. The inside was worse than the out, the only empty seats were at the bar with smoking men on either side of the empty chairs. The whole room had a thick layer of smoke and the odor of alcohol. 

"I said the station wasn't my kind of place," Sol smirked back at Ky, thoroughly pleased that the younger man looked very nervous. 

"Well, this isn't my kind of place. Can't we go somewhere... more civil?" Ky looked at the faces of the attendants.... mostly middle-aged me, already drunk past their limits and it was only noon. It was definately not the kind of place Ky would want to be anywhere near. 

"Aw, come on, just come on over and get a drink and you'll realize you're imagining it." Sol headed towards the bar, already ready to place an order. 

"I... I think I am going to wait outside," Ky shuddered as he noticed a man grinning quite perversely in his general direction. 

"Fine, fine, I will get something to go," he looked over, watching Ky leave the tavern in his over-elagant fashion. 

The strange man who had been grinning towards Ky grinned a little more and started to stand up to follow the young police officer outside, but he was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder. The last thing he remembered was a deep, raspy voice saying "Where do ya think you're going, old man? That one's already claimed...." 

  
  
Outside the tavern, Ky paced the sidewalk waiting for Sol to finish getting his drink. It was about ten minutes until Sol came from the bar, with a grin on his face and a splatter of blood on his shoulder. 

Ky raised his eyebrow at the state Sol was in... like he had been in a fight. Ky sighed haughtily, "Don't tell me you had to get a brawl to go along with your drink?" 

"The old dick deserved it, dont worry. He was a pervert anyway... probably liked little boys." Sol shrugged his shoulders carelessly and took a drink of his liquor. 

"Well, when are you going to tell me whatever it was that you were going to tell me?" Ky crossed his arms, waiting for Sol to talk, or to at least lead the way to the next stop. 

"I'll tell ya after we get to somewhere more private." Sol motioned Ky to follow and proceeded along to a nearby restaurant. 

It wasn't much better than the bar they were at before, but at least everyone seemed to be somewhat sober here. It did take a few minutes for Sol to coax Ky into coming inside and sitting down. 

The service was decent and the food wasnt bad either. Sol ordered a steak, it was delivered nearly raw, and to Ky's disgust he didn't even send it back to be cooked some more. Ky ordered the soup and salad combo, completely vegetarian so he didn't have to worry about eating raw meat. Ky wasn't a vegetarian by any means, but he still didn't trust shacks like this to be able to cook meat properly. 

"So, are you ready to tell me why you dragged me out here....?" Ky sipped soup from his spoon, looking at Sol from across the table. The lighting in the restaurant was somewhat dim, and made the atmosphere a little more relaxing than it seemed at first. 

Sol shook his head and ate another fork-full of dripping red meat, "Naw, not quite...." 

Ky took a deep breath and dipped another bit of his soup, "Look, I don't have time to hang around you all day.... I have work I need to get done in the office..." 

Sol nodded in agreement, "Yeah... okay, I guess I have no choice then. I'm going to be staying at your place for a couple weeks." 

Ky took another sip of soup before he slowly put the spoon down. He must have misheard him, or misunderstood... He looked up at Sol, his expression calm and patient. "What did you just say?" 

****

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, here's chapter two. This is so~ not my style of writing, its shorter chapters and really light, but I guess it can be seen as a good thing after all the dark stuff I have been writing about before. Oh, to all you slash fans, this _will_ eventually be a slash fic, look at the title!   
Well, tell me what you think, if you love it or if you hate it. Even tell me ideas if you'd like to share any about the rest of the story. I hope I am not disappointing anyone by the shere 'randomness' of this story. 


	3. Blackmale

**Disclaimer:** Oh no I don't own Ky or Sol, but I do own some teacups that are on display in my bedroom... I'm not kidding either o-o; 

**Warning:** Happy slash, and probably out of character. I have to warn you this entire fic is out of character for me, cause i usually write dark, angst, self-hatred, rape, torture, you know... but they usually... _usually_ end up happy.... 

****

Sol grinned at him sheepishly from across the restaurant table. He shrugged his shoulders and let out a laugh, "I said I am going to have to be staying at your place for a couple of weeks." 

"What...? Why? How...?" 

"You forgot when and where...." 

"Shut up! You already answered the when and where," Ky sighed and shook his head, "No... you can't. We'd kill eachother before two weeks passed, you know that. Why do you say it like it's already arranged, you generally need permission before you do things like this." Ky grit his teeth... how did Sol have the nerve to even bring that up? 

"Eh, well... four weeks...." Sol shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of his _Coka-Cola_. 

"You said a 'couple' and a 'couple' generally means 'two.'" Ky still did not pick up his spoon nor his cup of hot tea. 

"Well, it's a month then, but I just wanted to let you know I will be stayin' with you, thats all." Sol rolled his eyes as if they were just talking about sports scores or some other matter of unimportance. 

"You sound pretty sure about yourself... just letting me know about it? What makes you think I will agree to it at all...?" Ky finally took his tea cup into his hands and lifted it to his mouth to drink in some of the naturally relaxing herbal beverage. 

"Well, two reasons really... first of all, it would be against your Catholic Creed to throw me out into the cold Paris nights with nowhere to stay..." 

Ky nearly spat his tea across the table, but somehow managed to contain the offending liquid. "Cold? It's July!" He shook his head vehemently, "And there are plenty of hotels around here that you could stay in..." 

"Eh," Sol grinned again, this time his cheeks were slightly flushed, "Well, I don't really have any money right now..." 

"Nnnh..." Ky shook his head again and put his forehead into his palm, "What was you're other reason....?" 

"Oh, yeah that... well, one of your maids, the redhead, I have her set up for blackmail and she would have snuck me in anyway," with this Sol smirked at Ky. 

Ky slowly moved his hand away from his forehead, his eyebrows knit together and frowning slightly, "What do you mean by that.... Adel, what would you have as blackmail against her...?" 

"Well, I saw her making out with Jam last time we were all over for the tournament..." 

Ky set his teacup back on the table, his eyes wide with disbelief, horror, and humor all at once. He set the teacup down a little harder than he was expecting, and a little of the tepid liquid spilled out onto the table, but Ky was too preoccupied with the thought of Jam and one of his trusted maids to clean it up. 

Sol laughed at the look on Ky's face and grinned some more, "Ah, you should have seen them. They were against the counter humping like rabbits..." 

Ky could feel his cheeks heat up in a blush as he looked around the restaurant, he hissed a sharp 'shh' at Sol and sighed, "Not in public, alright? You can stay, fine, but you better stay out of my way. I don't want to know you're there...." 

"No problem, kid," Sol reached over the table and pat the blushing Ky on top of his head, moving back to his seat as the waitress returned and left the ticket for them to pay. "Oh, can you get that? Like I said, got no money right now." 

Ky sighed and picked up the ticket, glancing at the price and taking out his wallet, and credit card, leaving them on the table until the waitress' return. "I should have expected to pay for lunch...." 

Sol was already eating on his steak again. Ky was sitting back, sipping his tea... 

"Hey, you going to finish your food?" Sol pointed at the soup, putting his last bit of steak into his mouth. 

"No... I feel sick, you go ahead," Ky shuddered internally at the idea of lesbian sex ensuing in the kitchen where his food was prepared. 

"Suit yerself, boy," Sol took the bowl from Ky's place and started slurping down the contents loudly. Ky ignored the barbaric fiesting habits and continued to contemplate over his cup of tea. A month with Sol around. Perhaps he will be able to practice his swordsman skills more than usual. Maybe Sol would actually behave himself and things wouldn't be as bad as he thought that they would be. Then again, it was wishful thinking that Sol would behave for a day let alone a month... 

****

**Author's note:** Didn't get many reviews, oh well, this might be all I post (I am not makign a threat, this is all I had typed up previously) unless I get some inspiration. 


	4. The First Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sol or Ky, but I do own a copy of Guilty Gear XX, and I used to own a copy of Guilty Gear X, but I gave it to my girlfriend.... 

**Warning:** Well, this is more fun with Sol and Ky, fun fun fun, no angst... there must be something wrong with me. That may or may not change. 

**Author's note: ** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. My lover, Jean, Squall Morpheus Leonhart, and Kaiser Ryouga II. I lengthened the chapter a little bit relatively from the other two, but it's hard for me to write long chapters when it is so fluffy, I hope you understand. 

****

It had only been a day since Sol's unexpected 'move-in' and Ky was already sick of it. The first night was fine, both the guys kept to themselves and barely uttered a word to one another. The only actual contact that came between them that night was when they dined together, and even then the meal was unusually quiet. Ky hoped that this formality would stay the entire time Sol was boarding in his house, it was nice to have Sol around and still be able to think properly. 

In fact, things seemed too good that night to be true, and it turned out that it couldn't last for very long... 

* * * * *

Ky growled to himself, with his hands over his ears as he sat up in bed. What was that God-awful noise? he shot a glance at his bedside alarm clock, 2:14 a.m. What could be making such a racket at such and unholy hour of the night? 

Ky dragged himself out of bed and took his blue and white silk robe from the stand near the door. He prefered to sleep nude so he always had a clean robe set out for whenever he wanted a midnight snack, or in this case whenever he wanted to investigate ear-splitting clamor from down the hall. 

Ky was not surprised to find the source of the heathenistic "music." It was the room that he knew Sol was staying in. Ky sighed haughtily and raised his hand, knocking on the door to get the occupant's attention. No answer. He knocked even harder. Still no answer. With a slight growl, Ky knocked a third time, assisting the sound with a yell, "Sol! Open this door, right now! Don't make me kick it down!" 

The music quieted and Ky could hear approaching footsteps. The door swung open, revealing a shirtless Sol leaning against the doorframe with a somewhat annoyed expression on his face. "What are ya makin' all this noise for, Kiske?" 

Ky grit his teeth slightly, "What do you mean, _I_ am the one making the noise? You are the one playing this _noise_ loud enough to disturb the dead at 2 o'clock in the morning." 

Sol rolled his eyes, Ky saw it too. "Look, it's not noise, it's music. And I'm not going to be playing it for long, I just got my new speakers delivered and I was testing them out." 

Ky frowned at him, "Well, couldn't you be more thoughtful and play with your new speakers in the morning after I leave for work.... hey, wait a minute, new speakers? I thought you said you were broke..." 

Sol smirked a little bit, "Well, yeah, I'm broke because I bought the speakers. Don't worry about it, kid, I'll wait until morning so you can get to your bed and get your beauty sleep." 

Ky didn't say anything for a moment. He was too appalled by the news of Sol's wasteful thinking to comment on it, well that and he was very tired from an exhausting day of work. 

Sol grinned a little and leaned over closer to the bewildered blonde, "Well, that is you can go back to your bed to sleep unless you'd rather come stay in this one with me?" 

Ky went from bewildered to flustered before Sol could even finish the statement. "W-what are you suggesting?" He stammered defensively, oblivious to the scarlet blush painting itself across his cheeks. 

Sol shrugged his shoulders, maintaining his grin. "Come on, Kiske, you'd think I was being serious with the way you're taking it. Maybe you want me to be serious?" 

Ky shook his head fiercely, "No! I mean, I know you aren't serious..." Ky frowned and turned to go back to his room, still shaking his head. 

Sol stood up a little straighter, watching him walk down the hall, calling after him, "My offer still stands, Kiske! If you want to come sleep in here, be my guest!" 

'I guess the kid can be cute sometimes,' Sol thought to himself as Ky turned his head to sneer at him before turning the corner. 'Such a stuck-up attitude though, but at least he has a nice ass. I wonder if he was wearin' anything underneath that robe... didn't look like it...' 

Sol backed into his room once again, shutting the door behind him, turning off the now-quieted stereo, humming the tune to himself as he got ready for bed. 

* * * * *

Ky found himself in his bedroom, sitting on his bed with his arms and legs crossed. He wasn't that tired anymore, not after the way Sol agitated him. 

'I can't believe he would even suggest that to me... how vulgar of him. To ask me to sleep with him, he could _not_ have been serious. We're both men, we _hate_ eachother for goodness sake.' He shook his head as he thought to himself, tapping his foot with annoyance. 

'What if he _is_ serious though... what if he really does want me to sleep with him?' Ky felt his face get hotter this time. He felt the warmth start in his cheek and spread to his ears an neck as he continued on this track of thought, 'Would I accept his offer? Do I want to...? No one else has ever wanted me to sleep with them, well not as far as I know... It's not all that strange here for men to sleep with men...' 

'What am I thinking?! This isn't just a man, this is Sol Badguy. This is my rival, this is my enemy. This is the man that I was sent, by my Creator, to destroy. This "man" isn't even a "man," but the original sin that became what we know as "Gears."' 

'But he is a man... I've seen it, he can feel like any other man. He has his mistakes and his faults, but so do all men... I can't believe I am actually considering this... Father, where did I go wrong? Show me some sign as to what I should do...' Ky's thoughts slowly became prayer as he lowered his head, knitting his hands together and slipping off the bed into a kneeling position. 'Father, please guide me through the right course. Show me how to deal with this man. If this is a test, I'm not sure what the right answer is. He's been on my mind for years now, ever since we worked together in the first Crusades, ever since he warmed up to me and let his barriers slip on that night...' 

****

**Author's note:** I need some advice, do you like where I am going or should I stray off that path and go somewhere else with it? I don't want to get onto the 'cliche' story or anything, so tell me how you feel.  
  
Please tell me if you would like me to keep the happy tone or delve into the depths of angst . I can do either one, I promise. I will give it 48 hours (at most), and look through the reviews and based on what I see, is what I will write. That means you have up until 5:58 pm central time on Wednesday, October 8th to sway me with an informal poll.   
  
Remember choices are fluffy/sappy/happy stuff, or angsty/love-hate/star-crossed lovers kind of thing. 


End file.
